


Jon Snow:Born of Ice,Fire,And Blood

by AngelsRedemtion



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: All creatures will have character development and their own personalitys, BAMF Jon Snow, Bottom Jamie Lannister, Cersei Bashing, Dany bashing, Dark Jon Snow, Dom Jon Snow, F/M, I will want some professional fan art once the dragons hatch! Lol, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Pegging, Prostate Stimulation, Sansa bashing, Somewhat, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Jon, Topping from the Bottom, i don’t like her, internal orgasms, pet Theon!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-05-23 04:49:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14927444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelsRedemtion/pseuds/AngelsRedemtion
Summary: Jon didn't go to the Nights Watch. What if he found out his heritage at the very beginning? What if Jon found 9 dragon eggs(or so he believes), and is working on saving another? Buried beneath the ice ripe for the Night King to take? Watch Jaehaerys Targaryen as he takes back his birthright and nothing, not even his so-called family will stop him.





	1. Truths Reveled

**Author's Note:**

> So... I had this posted on fanfiction.net too but I thought I'd get more reviews if I posted here please give kudos and reviews so I can know if you liked it or not

`Three men stared at the gate to the outside lifted up. Once lifted with lighted torches they started to walk down the tunnel on their horses. They stopped at the final gate and continued on when it opened. They started the trek through the white wasteland of death said to have taken many lives.

Once a good distance away from the wall they split up. One man going one way while the other two went a different way. As the youngest of the group was riding on his horse the animal started to get uneasy. “Easy boy,” he said as he hopped off. He grabbed the reins and continued his search cautiously on foot. 

But something stopped him he could see smoke rising to the sky over an icy ridge. He crawled slowly over the ridge and stared in shock and horror at what he saw. There were bodies littered over the ground, heads on pikes, parts just laying carelessly over the ground to form a symbol. The man turned to run but stopped short and gasped as he nearly collided with the body of a dead little girl.

She was hanging from a tree with a tree branch piercing her body her body hanging there limp and lifeless.he jumped on his horse and rode off to warn the others.

\-------

‘’What do you expect? They’re savages’’ he said. Once they heard what the man had seen.’’ One lot steals a goat from another lot before you know it they're ripping each other to pieces.’’he finished with an unconcerned air.’’I've never seen wildlings do a thing like this!’’ the man protested in aggravation.’’ I neva seen a thing like this ever in my life!’’ The man glanced at him then asked ‘’How close did you get?’’ He asked him.

‘’As close as any man would’’ the other man responded.’’We should head back to the wall’’ the final man finally commented. The leader of the group turned to the other two with a hint of a smirk on his lips.

‘’Do the dead frighten you?’’ He asked mockingly.’’Our orders were to track the wildlings’’ the man said calmly.’’We tracked them. They won't bother us anymore.’’ ‘’You don't think he’ll ask us how they died?’’ The leader questioned him.’’Get back on your horse’’ he ordered, the other man huffed but turned back muttering about idiot superiors. The man that was next to him undeterred walked up to him.  
‘’What did it to them could very well do it to us as well’’ he said urgently.’’They even killed the children’’ he added in the hopes that would sway him to his side. He was soon disappointed and quite a bit disgusted when he said ‘’It's a good thing we’re not children’’ the leader turned to him fully from where he had his back turned from adjusting his saddle bag. ‘’You want to run way south run away’’ he said. ‘’Of course, they will behead you as a deserter, if I don’t catch you first’’ he smirked. The man looked at him in disbelief and pursed his lips.’’Get back on your horse I won't ask again.’’ He ordered a final time staring the man down. The other man stared at him a moment before turning on his heel heading back to his horse. The three men started off in the direction the dead bodies were in but when they got there all they found was a patch of clean white snow.

‘’Your dead bodies seemed to have moved camp’’ the leader commented sarcastically. ‘’They were here’’ the man said confused. The second in command turned to him then ‘’ see where they went’’ he ordered.’’ The man nodded the urged his horse in a trot heading in the other direction. As he left the other two started to investigate the area. The second man started shifting through snow before he paused pulling something from the snow. It looked to be a red cloth, but from the expression on the man's face, it was something else entirely. ‘’What is it?’’ The leader asked irritably.’’It’s-’’ whatever the man was going to say died on his lips as he watched in horror at the figure behind his leaders back. Confused the leader turned around only to come face to face with a sword belonging to a face of a deathly pale face and glowing blue eyes.   
\-------

The man who had gone off earlier in search of the missing dead bodies was looking for some kind of tracks when he heard a distant scream along with the frightened neighing of horses. When he strained his hearing he could hear hoofbeats approaching. Three riderless horses raced passed him in fright. The man could only stare as they became dots in the distance. He turned only to see a figure in the distance along the tree line. It turned and he gasped as he stared at the little girl he was sure was dead staring right at him with glowing blue eyes.

He yelled turning running towards another part of the forest. The second in command was also running for his life with those...things hot in pursuit. Panting they both stopped to find they were both staring across from each other. Suddenly the man gasped as an ice blade was shoved in his throat. The younger man stared in fear as the other was beheaded by an old man with the same deathly blue eyes of the girl. He fell to his knees in shock and fear as he stared into the eyes of death itself. The thing threw the head at him and the man looked down to see the eyes of his second in command staring at him lifeless.  
\-------

Jon snow watched his brother attempted to hit a bullseye on the barrel target.’’Don’t think too much Bran’’Jon told him. The boy nodded as he drew again. ‘’Relax your bow arm’’ the older stark Robb told him. Suddenly another arrow whipped passed them and hit right smack in the middle of the target. The three boys turned to see Arya the youngest of the Stark children with a bow in her hands. He laughed as Bran as after her. But as he started thinking of recent events his face went blank. He had found out a month ago who his father and mother were and he wasn't happy in the least with what he found.

Flashback  
Jon had been wondering in the crypts to be alone after another argument over his unknown mother. Jon had always loved the crypts, he found the silence soothing even if silent he wasn't always alone. He felt the ghost of touches, pats on the head, or the brush of cool lips on his temple. Alas, when he turned to look for who it was no being was in sight. He just assumed it was the ghosts of the crypts trying to keep him in high spirits. He had been about to pass Lyanna Stark's tomb he noticed chippings of rock gone. He went to investigate further when he noticed letters of parchment and 6 stones in the coffin with the pile of bones. He opened them and to his shock, they were love letters from Lyanna and Rhaegar Targaryen. The letters contained them discussing their secret wedding and about their baby to be; him. Also how the stones-dragon eggs his mind supplied were a gift from his father. He raged at the news thinking how on Earth could Ned keep this from him?

How could he have just let him endure the disdain and hatred of fucking Lady stark?! But then he calmed, he could change things. He would let the remaining Targaryens fight for the throne, but him? He was going to be working behind the scenes until he took what was rightfully his. Both on land and ice he would TAKE back what was rightfully his.  
Flashback End  
Jon had made a vow that day. Jon thought back to the deserter that spoke of dead men bathed in death and destruction. He made a vow that he wouldn't let anything come between him and his rightful birthright, not even his so-called family. His uncle wanted him to go to the wall to become part of the Night's Watch, but Jon had other plans.   
\-------  
Jon sat staring at nothing in his quarters. White Walkers or Others, as people called them. That's what the deserter called the things that caused him to run. Also probably the result of his two missing party members as well.’ White Walkers huh?’ Jon thought. He would rather believe the words of a deserter rather than the words of drunken fools who believe that every legend is a myth. They always say myths always come from the truth after all. That's what these men often forget.

‘’Well time to plan then’’ Jon commented to himself he wasn't about to let an army of the dead ruin his plans. It seems as though he has to take them out first.

‘’Maybe it's time to finally confront a little raven’’ Jon grinned darkly.


	2. Boy who cried Direwolf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter guys! Hope you enjoy and if you have any questions be sure to either review or PM me! On another note,for all you Cat lovers out there… imma tell you right now I have a love hate relationship about her. I love how far she was willing to go to protect her family,but I hate how she treated Jon in the books AND show.But don't worry she will get sort of a redemption she just won't be any sort of mother to Jon no matter how much she wants to make up for her mistakes.Also one last thing,someone asked me if Jon was going dark,and my answer is going to be sort of.He will be kind to his family,army,and children(his eggs and Ghost) but will seem like a demon out of hell to his enemies.

Jon stared confused at the body of the dead Direwolf. There were never any Direwolves this far from the wall. It just shows how bad things are starting to become, especially if a Direwolf, a mother no less would make the decision to have her pups away from the land she's known all her life. Jon looked at the deer antler sticking out of the she-wolf's throat Jon's eyes widened slightly if that wasn't a bad omen he didn't know what was. 

Jons attention was taken away from his reminiscing from Theon Greyjoy commenting ‘’It's a freak’’ Jon rolled his eyes so hard you would be afraid they'd get stuck in his head. ‘’It's a Direwolf’’ Ned refuted.’’Stubborn old beast’’ Ned spoke idly while pulling the deer antler out of the wolves throat. Ned looked to the gathered men somenly as he held the deer antler in his hands the same worry and thoughts crossing their minds.’’There are no direwolves south of the wall’’ Robb said in confusion. ’’Now there are 5,’’ Jon told him picking one of the pups up ‘’Want to hold it?’’

Jon shoved one of the pups into Bran’s arms while standing back and thinking on what this could mean.

“Where will they go?” Bran asked worryingly as he held the small pup in his arms.“Their mother's dead, ” 

“They don't belong down here,” one of the men said.“Better a quick death.” 

“They won't last without their mother,” Ned said beginning to walk away. Theon took that as his Que to draw his dagger. “Right. Give it here.”.  
“No!” Bean shouted as Theon took the puppy from his grasp.“Put away your blade.” Robb ordered him looking every bit the lord he was to be.

“I take orders from your Father, not you,” Theon said his grip tightening on the pups nape. “Please, Father!” Bran begged him. Ned turned to him then “I'm sorry Bran” Ned told his son with a sense of finality in his words. Jon seeking to save the situation spoke up. “Lord Stark?” Jon called to him causing Ned to face him. “There are five pups. One for each of the Stark Children” it escaped no one's notice how he didn't include himself in that category.“The dire wolf is the sigil of your house. They were meant to have them.” Jon brought up a decent argument that not a single person could come up with a counter one. The boys looked to Ned for his final decision hoping Jon had managed to convince their father of letting the pups live.

Ned sighed as he looked at his sons' hopeful faces and knew he had lost. “You will train them yourselves. You will feed them yourselves. And if they die, you will bury them yourselves.” Ned told them as he stalked off to his horse.

Bran cheered silently as he took the pup back from Theon. Jon bends down and gives two pups to Robb and the last two to Theon.“What about you?” Bran asked his brother sadly. Jon looked down at him with a grimace, “I’m not a Stark. Go on now” Jon said as he shooed Bran back to the others. Bran nodded smiling as he walked back to his father and the others. Jon made to follow him before stopping confused and turning back to the wolf corpse. Robb and Theon turned back to him as Jon bent to inspect the wood again “ What is it?” Robb asked him. Jon reached into a hollowed out tree next to the body of the wolf and pulled into view another wolf pup.“ The runt of the litter. That one’s yours Snow.” Theon said smirking. Jon looked at him with an utterly blank look as he took the pup in his hands walking off towards where the others were waiting for them.

********

Jon held the runt of the litter gently in hands. The pup had pure white fur pure and as white as snow itself with blood red eyes.’’Ghost” he declared as he looked at the tiny pup using his body as a climbing stool.’’The prince of darkness as silent as a Ghost as you prowl’’ he said like he was prophesying something.’’Ironic’’ he began a smirk slowly forming on his lips ‘’that the runt of the litter will grow to become the biggest and most formidable of them all.’’ He chuckled lowly ‘’interesting how our fates are so similar’’ he spoke to Ghost.’’I'll make all you kings and queens yet’’ he promised and he won't allow what he foresaw to come to pass. The Starks were not suitable caretakers. They were downright reckless! He mused. He won't just take them they'll all come to him if he carefully allows some events to come to pass.’’For now, however’’ Jon picked up Ghost in his arms suddenly. The pup yelped as he scrambled for a grip to prevent falling and he looked up at Jon in apparent confusion. Jon smiled gently at his pup and smoothed a hand down the pups head.’’ It's time for you to get the conditioning that you deserve’’ he grinned. At last, the plans were in motion, let the games begin.

***********

One month later  
A little over a month had passed and the Direwolves were growing quite nicely. But, the most noticeable one was growing quite quickly was Ghost. While all the other pups looked about the size of 3-month-old puppies Ghost looked nearly twice that size looking about like a 7-month-old puppy comparing size.

‘’I just don't bloody get it!’’ Robb Stark shouted in frustration one day.’’How in the Seven Hells is Ghost so big? He's supposed to be the runt of the litter!’’ Robb questioned Jon.

Jon had merely answered without looking up from his scroll ‘’All I do is get him the required food and conditioning’’ And that was that.  
\---------  
‘’The king is riding to Winterfell’’ Ned Stark told the table as they were finishing supper. Jon raised an eyebrow, he had suspected he was coming considering the quite frankly,non-subtle preparations.’’Really?!’’ Sansa asked excitedly.“That means The Prince rides with him as well” she said to her mother excitedly. Jon really could not understand what Sansa saw in the prince. The boy was an absolute brat! If the rumors he was hearing were true he was a tyrant in the making, and the coddling from his mother Cersei Lannister was not helping.

Alas, Jon supposed she will see his true colors in due time. He listened as they made preparations for the arrival of the king and the Lannisters. Jon's eyes darkened at the thought of the Lannisters along with Robert Baratheon. While some may be redeemable others however…. Jon smiled darkly as he mentally moved one of the pieces of his chess board. Later in the week the king arrived.  
\--------  
Jon couldn't understand what possessed his uncle to make this oaf a king. The things he did, was still doing for fuck's sake. Also, the things he rewarded! The person he rewarded had committed the vilest act, Jon would see this WhoreMonger off his throne if it was the last thing he did he snarled in his mind. The overweighted fool couldn't even get off his own horse unassisted. He needed a stepping stool and two assistants to step down, and even then the poor lads looked as though they would be crushed under his weight. He walked up to Ned then, the two seemed to stare intently at each other studying every detail about the other.

‘’You've gotten fat’’ he commented. Jon and Ned simultaneously raised an eyebrow. Ned looked Robert up and down then raised his eyebrow further. Suddenly Robert broke down laughing Ned laughing along with him. Robert then brought him into a big bear hug ‘’Its good to see you old friend’’ he said.’’Likewise’’ Ned grinned. Then Robert proceeded to greet all the Stark Family skipping over Jon which did not escape his notice.’’Show me to your crypts I wish to pay my respects’’. 

Robert requested.’’We've been riding for a month my love’’ Cersei interjected. ‘’Surely the dead can wait.’’

‘’Ned’’ Robert beckoned completely ignoring her. Ned glanced at the Queen before following the King into the crypts. Jon let a smile show on his lips when he saw the flash of hatred and anger in her eyes.

*********

Meanwhile in the crypts  
Robert and ned were talking about the mysterious sudden death of Jon Arryn.’’Tell me about Jon Arryn’’ Ned said.’’One minute he was fine and then…’’Robert trailed off suddenly as he thought of the tragic death of his friend. He heaved a great sigh ‘’Burned right through him whatever it was'' Robert told Ned.’’I loved that man’’ Robert declared wistfully, ‘’We both did’’ Ned agreed. ‘’He never had to teach you much but for me? You remember me at 16?’’ Robert asked Ned.

They both shared a laugh ‘’All I wanted to do was crack skull and fuck girls, He showed me what was what.’’ ‘’Aye’’ Ned agreed. Ned looked at Robert with a glint in his eye ‘’Don't look at me like that it's not his fault I didn't listen.’’ They both chuckled again, But then Robert turned to Ned ‘’I need you, Ned,’’ he began ‘’Down at King's Landing not up here where your no damn use to anybody’’ Robert told him firmly.’’Lord Eddard Stark, I would name you hand of the king’’ Robert then declared. 

Ned knelt on one knee, ‘’I'm not worthy of the honor’’ Ned said. ‘’I'm not trying to honor you, I'm trying to get you to run my kingdom while I drink and whore myself to an early grave’’ Robert laughed. ‘’Damn it, Ned, stand up’’ Robert said exasperatedly as he patted his shoulder. ‘’You helped me win the Iron Throne now help keep the damn thing’’ he requested.’’We were meant to rule together,’’Robert then said.’’If your sister had lived we’d been bound by blood’’ Robert told him as he gazed at his friend. ‘’Well it's not too late,’’ he grinned.’’ I have a son you have a daughter we’ll join our houses’’ he said as he walked away. Ned followed him as he thought of what he said.

Arya  
Jon was acting strangely Arya decided. Arya noticed he was increasingly becoming much more distant. Sure he stilled played nicely to her, Bran, and Rickon. However, he was finally showing his disdain for the two Stark patriarchs Arya had known he’d kept hidden. He now acted civil at best to her mother, Father, and her brother Robb. Arya, the ever-observant girl she was, believed that Jon loved Robb the same amount of affection he held for his younger siblings. Arya had also noticed the dark looks he would settle on some of the members of the family. Like he so desperately wished he could disembowel them that very moment, her mother and Greyjoy especially. 

Theon Greyjoy.

She believed he was just jealous of her big brother. I mean who wouldn’t be? He was quite beautiful. Tall slender body, shoulder length curly dark hair along with dark grey eyes. His movements had the gracefulness of a cat, while also showing the prowl of a wolf the Starks were known for. 

Furthermore, when he wanted, when he got angry enough he could show the fierceness of a dragon. One time when her brother Bran was getting picked on by the neighboring Lords children Jon had come up to them, eyes smoldering in anger and simply said: “ Get lost before you find yourself returning to your father in pieces.” She had never seen someone run so fast. What fascinated her the most of her brother she supposed, was how he could utilize this in a spar. He could bend his body with alarming flexibility,not unlike a serpent, but could still be lighting quick while one step ahead of his opponents. She inspired to be like him one day. A fierce warrior feared across the 7 realms as she was sure he would someday be.  
*******  
Jon  
Jon was sitting in his quarters when there was a knock at his door. Jon smiled he had figured this would happen sooner or later. If anyone would notice something was wrong he was sure it would be Arya. His smile got even wider when he was indeed greeted to the sight of his little sister.“ Hello little warrior, how can I help you this fine evening” he greeted her as he beckoned her inside.“ Hi Jon” Arya greeted back not even flustered by the endearment well used to the nicknames he gifted to his younger siblings. She hopped on his bed and made herself comfortable.“ But I think you know why I’m here” she said. Jon slipped in a chair and gazed at his sister.“ Aye, I’m honestly quite surprised it took you so long to confront me” he told his sister smirking slightly.“ Well I couldn’t bloody well do it with the king still lurking about” she huffed. “Quite possibly not” Jon chuckled.

Arya smiled at him glad to see her brother was still the same under the mask of indifference he put on.“So” she pressed when the silence got too much for her “What the bloody hell is going on with you” she demanded. “Why of course dear little sister, however, let’s make one thing clear” his eyes suddenly darkened as he leaned forward and laced his fingers together “ I’m not obligated to tell you anything especially something this delicate so I don’t want this told to anyone unless I do so myself, I'd like not to get any of you in danger simply because you knew too much understood?” He asked his sister looking at her sternly looking all the while a big brother preventing his siblings from mischief. Arya nodded her head meekly ducking her head down to hide from Jon’s gaze. Nymeria, like her master, had her head lowered between her shoulders whimpering slightly under the blood red gaze of her bigger younger brother. She knew without a doubt, that in time, he would be her Alpha. While Ghost was having his dominant stare off with Nymeria, Jon was telling Arya of all he had learned, leaving out of what he had planned.

That would come in time.

“Wow” Arya breathed in shock and awe. “So you're a dragon?” She questioned still in disbelief of what she had just learned even though Jon had shown her proof in the form of the letters.“Indeed I am little sister” he responded nonchalantly leaning his hand down and stroking around Ghosts ears smiling at the growling purr he got for his efforts.

Arya looked at him in surprise hesitantly asking “Y-You still consider us siblings even though I’m your cousin?” She asked timidly. Jon was suddenly reminded of how no matter how tough his sister acted there was still a little girl under her act. “Of course little warrior, I wouldn’t bloody well leave you to your fate with having Sansa for a sibling,” Jon said in mock offensiveness. Jon then picked her up and embraced her “But know this little warrior, no matter what happens to this family, no matter what you do or who you become, know that your big brother will always love you and be proud of the person you become.” Jon told his sister as she tearfully nodded in his chest. And Jon would, he would always be proud of his siblings(well except maybe Sansa) he would protect them with all his being.


	3. Three-eyed Raven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A long overdue meeting

Jon started walking around the castle in the early morning smirking as he thought about the meeting he had with the little raven.  
****Flashback(dream sequence)****

Jon was walking in a forest. He knew he was dreaming, he could vaguely feel the feel of Ghost’s fur as he shifted in his sleep and the texture of his fur blankets. Besides, he was pretty sure he remembered going to sleep in his bed. Jon continued to wander around the forest before he got the feeling of being watched like a hundred eyes were drilling holes into the back of his head. Jon continued to walk as he discreetly surveyed the area to find the intruder.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a single raven fly to a tree branch closer to Jon to study him. Jon smirked, so he had finally come to play eh? Jon continued walking until he came to a stop by a stream. Like lightning, Jon drew his longbow from his back and fired three shots in quick succession 

He grinned when he heard a startled caw and ran to a nearby tree laughing at the sight that greeted him. There was a large raven with three eyes pinned to a tree with an arrow between its legs and two more beneath its wings effectively trapping it. ‘’Why a little birdie told me you would be coming around someday’’ he said slyly. The bird seemed to huff at him before giving him a look. Jon chuckled before gently removing the bird from its position. 

The bird soon transformed into an elderly man with a black coat and short white hair. Although the man stood straight up his shoulders slumped slightly and his face had wrinkles and weary eyes like the had to carry the world on his shoulders and the pressure was wearing him down.

‘’How did you know it was me?’’ The man asked suspicious of the young man whose dreams he had entered.

‘’I could sense you’’ Jon replied simply ‘’It was like a thousand eyes staring at me all at once. Hence me showing my displeasure by almost making you a bird kabob’’ he commented Idly. The man's eyes widened when he realized what almost happened to him.

‘’Next time, announce your presence before you just go invading someone's dreams then staring at them with your damn ravens’’Jon told him before walking away. He stopped, however, when he noticed the man was still standing in the same place.

‘’Are you coming?’’ Jon asked impatiently breaking the man out of his shock.

‘’Surely you didn't come here to bug a poor lad in his sleep yes?’’ Jon asked him turning back to continue walking through the dense forest. The man followed after him in bewilderment. He was completely thrown for a loop! All he wanted was to see which of the Stark children would be a worthy successor after the others were a disappointment(well except the youngest Stark girl she would be a great woman indeed just not what he had in mind) this happens!

This boy was strange and powerful if his skill with the bow was anything to go by. He acted as if a strange man appearing in his dreams was normal! The man snapped out of his stupor when he noticed he was being led to a small clearing with two throne-like chairs. Jon sat in the bigger one, crossing an ankle over his knee and leaning back looking like the king he was meant to become, regal and dangerous.

‘’We have much to discuss’’ The man began. Jon chuckled, ‘’ I’d say that's an understatement my dear raven’’ Jon said amused. He held up a hand up when the man went to speak again, ‘’ I know of most of what you wish to speak about. How fire and ice are essential to winning the war during the long night.How monsters lurking in the shadows are coming to light. Only the Prince that was Promised can stop the long night correct Brynden Rivers?’’ Jon asked Brynden as he grinned widely eyes gleaming as though he knew something you don't. Brynden was now actively gaping at the strange and mysterious boy. ‘’H-How d-’’ Brynden sputtering was interrupted as Jon laughed. 

‘’Oh, don't you know Bloodraven? The trees and the wind whisper, you just have to know how to listen.’’ Jon said immensely enjoying himself.

Jon leaned further back in his rock throne face serious now all traces of humor gone, ‘’Now tell me something I don't know,’’ Jon said.

‘’I thought you knew everything,’’ Brynden shot back head spinning on the things revealed in what was supposed to be a simple meeting.

Jon rolled his eyes, ‘’Oh don't be daft Brynden, I couldn't very well be reckless and go back too far and get stuck somewhere. I don't have the proper training, I’m not stupid.’’ Jon huffed irritated and if he was being honest quite offended.

Brynden blinked then chuckled, ‘’ Well, I think we should start with that not all of your eggs are dragons. And not only that they are a different species from the dragons your Aunt will eventually acquire.’’ Brynden informed him.

Jon blinked confused, ‘’If not all dragon eggs then what the devil are they?’’ Jon asked incredulously but slightly intrigued. It's not every day you get something different that hatches out of eggs.

‘’They are creatures not of the current realms. Now, you must remember your father was a great and beautiful man, who loved to sing as well as travel. He would often travel to other realms to see the sights and to sing for the people. And as result, the people would often give him gifts.’’ Brynden explained.

Jon's eyes glazed over slightly in remembrance of what he saw in his visions. Different cultures, music, animals, etc. Jon shook his head to clear his head of those thoughts as he refocused on the conversation at hand.

He’d dwell on those thoughts later

‘’Ok so, do you know what creatures I will be raising?’’ Jon asked curiously.

‘’I only know of two of the eggs the rest I know not,’’ Brynden said regretfully.

Jons eyes narrowed in thought as he pondered he was almost certain some of the eggs were dragons however that doesn't explain the others. ‘’What are they then?’’ Jon finally asked breaking the brief silence that had befallen them.

‘’One of them is the mythical creature called the Griffin. The people say this creature is the lord of the skies, for this creature, could fly as fast as a dragon in the sky, bending the very wind itself to its will. It's also foretold this creature was so silent you wouldn't know you encountered one until you were dead. However few ever live to tell the tale. Jon listened attentively soaking up the knowledge like a sponge.

‘’The last is the mighty serpent the basilisk. Said in legends to paralyze victims with a single gaze. Venom potent enough to burn flesh and boil the blood in your veins.’’ Brynden said somberly as if he was telling a frightening legend.

Jon sat still as he thought of the creature he had acquired. While he wouldn't treat any of them as weapons they would still be a valuable trump card against the Night King.

Jon stood as he regarded the elderly man before him. ‘’When do you estimate they will hatch?’’ Jon asked, frowning when Brynden shook his head at him.

‘’And I suppose you have no knowledge on how to hatch them either'' Jon said rolling his eyes.

“Well, I suppose we're done here then,’’ Jon said stretching. Brynden nodded as he also stood.

‘’I would like to see you when you travel beyond the wall’’ Brynden requested. Jon smiled slightly as he nodded and started to walk away.

‘’I’d imagine well be seeing each other often,’’ Jon said before vanishing.

(Dream sequence/flashback end)

Jon snapped out of his trance when he found himself in the crypts of Winterfell. He walked silently in further and came to a stop at his mother's tomb. He stared for a moment before bending the knee before her grave.

‘’Mother, Giver of my life, my blood, my guide, I swear to you…’’ Jon spoke reverently swearing on his mother's grave, ‘’I will restore House Targaryen and make you proud. Our enemies will fear us and our House names for generations to come. For The North remembers.’’

Had Jon looked up from where his head was bowed before his dead mother he would have seen the wind picking up, trees swaying as the wind sung a song of promise as the one true king finalized his vow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG!!! I’m so sorry this took so long caught a case of real life. But not to worry folks it starts picking up from here! Look me up on Tumblr(nitewolf14) on what you want to happen when Jon starts gathering his Army.


End file.
